narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chieko Hayami
Chieko Hayami is a shinobi hailing from Jikanogakure, the second member of the tag Team Ekazu and is Dorutan Ekazu's trusted adviser during his role as Jikanokage. She is also the mother of the second Jikanokage Heiwa Ekazu Starting her younger years as a bandit on the run, Chieko knows most of the Shinobi world like the back of her hand. She once said she could travel the world blindfolded if there weren't so many risks entailed in doing so. Having lost her parents at a young age and seeing them killed before her eyes, she was changed emotionally. What was once carefree was replaced with paranoia and caution. It took her years to get back some of her sanity. After regaining most of her sanity back, she began anchoring her trauma into her Genjutsu. Capable of bringing even the strongest minded shinobi to their knees, everyone began calling her "Chieko of the Nightmare Genjutsu" (チャイコー・オブ・ザー・ナイトメア・ゲンジャッツァ). There are few people she trusts more than the person she advises, Dorutan Ekazu, the first Jikanokage. She cares for him and always worries about his safety when he's out on an important errand. Her worries would be even greater during the Fourth Shinobi World War, especially when she learned of Dorutan fighting Madara. Despite her worries, she was confident that with the other five Kage on Dorutan's side, along with the rest of the Alliance, that he would return home victorious. History Chieko was something of a vagabond in her early life. When she was ten, her parents both were killed by a band of raiders and she had traveled all over the world just trying to get by. Chieko learned of a rival group of bandits to the ones who killed her parents and joined them. She wanted revenge on the ones who killed her parents, and she figured this was her opportunity to seek her revenge. After a few months of being part of the bandits, they went on the attack. While they were just after anyone who wasn't one of theirs, she was after a specific three. She kept their faces locked in her mind, using those memories to find them. When she found them, she went on the offensive. It was here that she learned how to use Genjutsu. Not even knowing it, she placed all three of them in a genjutsu, only realizing it when they began to act irrational. When they all lunged at each other and killed themselves, she walked away, mentally scarred, but she felt triumphant in avenging her parents' deaths. Traveling around the world, she began trying to cope with the things that have gone on, wanting to remedy her trauma however possible. This was a long road for her, as her nightmares became more and more profound, haunting her every night she'd try to go to sleep. The more she traveled, the more she felt her sanity coming back. Though she started feeling happier, she still resorted to thievery, as it was the only thing she knew how to do. This would eventually land her with a potential "job". She caught wind of some shinobi paying large amounts of money for ancient scrolls containing Jutsu. This would lead her and two followers to find the ruins of Sensōgakure, a village long lost to history. Plundering the ruins, she found several scrolls, surprisingly intact despite their age. As she continued plundering the ruins, she stumbled upon the future Jikanokage, Dorutan Ekazu. Despite them being largely equal in combat, it was Dorutan's Tetsuigan that would lead to her defeat. Despite this, Dorutan offered her a gesture of kindness. When she learned he was going to rebuild the ruins into a new village, she couldn't help but want to assist in rebuilding. It was when she fought Dorutan Ekazu when they first saw each other in the ruins of the ancient village did she feel like she had a purpose. After the village was rebuilt an rechristened Jikanogakure, Dorutan gave her the opportunity to stay within the village. Gaining Dorutan's trust and impressions with her skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, she was given the title of adviser. Her advice would benefit Dorutan greatly as Jikanokage. She would advise him to either go with, or against certain actions for the villages that dotted the world. Knowing the situations going on in the ninja world because of her years of traveling gave her the knowledge to give sound advice to Dorutan in relation to events going on. During this time, Dorutan and Chieko began to improve their relationship further, falling in love with each other. Within the grips of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she would be given her greatest task; Running the village while Dorutan joined with the rest of the Kage to fight the war. Despite being given such a demanding task, she excelled in it. Chieko helped keep the villagers' minds at ease while also keeping the village's military trained. She'd train each of them personally, drilling them on how to use ninjutsu while saving her genjutsu teachings for those who are more fluent in the art. Her training would come to great use fighting off the White Zetsu clones that began to attack the village to steal the technology they designed, including but not limited to, chakra responsive weapons and armor. Thanks to her training, the worst thing to happen to the Shinobi protecting Jikanogakure were a few injuries that could be easily treated. After the end of the war, Dorutan and Chieko got married. After a few years of marriage, they bore a child that they named Heiwa Ekazu. When Heiwa came of age, she began training her in genjutsu and ninjutsu while Dorutan trained her in taijutsu. When Heiwa turned sixteen, Chieko saw to it to being the preparations for her to become the second Jikanokage while Dorutan became the Daimyō of the Land of Time. Appearance Chieko is of average height and weight for her age and has long, almost gold blonde hair that combs over her right eye. She wears a blue jumpsuit with white accents and a blue and white forehead protector bearing the symbol of Jikanogakure. Her eyes are deep blue with thin, vertical pupils and black circles surround the eyes. As she got older, she switched to a more traditional garment consisting of a set of robes that were a mix of blue and white to kind of reflect upon her outfit she wore as a child. Personality Chieko is as tomboyish as they come, coming off as very boy like in her demeanor. When she was younger, she was brash, selfish and only caring for herself, more concerned about her survival than anyone else's. She was mentally unstable for a long time, almost paranoid because of the trauma of both her parents', and the bandits', deaths. Over time, she began to cope with her actions and slowly began to feel happy, but kept her happiness hidden. She only shows her hidden self to those she trusts. She has another hidden side, one that surfaces during the use of her Genjutsu. She turns serious, almost angry as she begins the Genjutsu process. She keeps this side of her bottled up whenever she's outside of battle, but there's times when it shows up in her normal life, almost taking over her. Were it not for Dorutan keeping her close, she wouldn't be able to contain these emotions of fear and anger. As she got older, these emotions began to fade throughout the years. Skills Genjutsu In the field of Genjutsu, she reigns supreme. Capable of bringing her opponent's deepest, darkest fears to life, she can take the fight out of her foes in a heartbeat. All she needs is enough eye contact and she can pull through a person's fears, their weaknesses, their dreams and aspirations, and twist them into something they truly fear. When reading her opponent's visual fears, she picks through the one she deems the most psychologically tormenting, for instance, the death of a loved one. Once that is complete, she'll charge at her opponent head on to distract him or her, while the Genjutsu begins to take its hold. At that moment, Chieko is turned into a physical entity of that person's fear, allowing her to manipulate it as she pleases. While nowhere near the caliber of Shisō, she is quite skilled with the art. She learned to harness Genjutsu through experiencing the brutal murder of her parents by bandits, creating a psychological anchor that allows her to begin her Genjutsu. Usually it begins with an extremely subtle flash of an isolated room that would go largely unnoticed if one wasn't paying attention. To make sure the Genjutsu holds, she sets it on a sort of "mental loop" similar to the Izanami but on a much more minor scale, causing the event to play over and over in an opponent's mind, even after the Genjutsu wears off. These mental loops can last for days. She has bent the minds of even strong willed opponents, leaving them to their knees in fear, forever repeating their worst nightmares come to life until the loop fades away. Taijutsu Though she rarely uses it, she does have some skill in Taijutsu. She relies on it when her opponents get too close for comfort in order to break distance between her and her opponent. Receiving training with Dorutan, she has improved her Taijutsu and is learning how to combine both her Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She utilizes a sort of unpredictable fighting style, never telegraphing her attacks, never showing any signs of an opening. She uses her speed to keep her strikes hidden enough to where the guesswork becomes much more difficult. Ninjutsu Chieko is capable of using both Earth and Wind release Ninjutsu. Oftentimes she'll combine her Genjutsu with her Ninjutsu to further weaken down her opponent. By utilizing Earth Release, she can create small potholes in the ground that throw off an advancing opponent's rhythm enough to use her genjutsu. She can also utilize it for defense, creating walls of earth to block attacks with. She's become adept at this, capable of putting up one small earth wall at a time to block a rather aggressive taijutsu user's attacks. By utilizing Wind Release, she keeps her opponents off balanced enough to use her Genjutsu. She can use her powers over the wind to push herself to greater speeds in order to break the distance between her and her opponent. Stamina Chieko has an incredible amount of stamina due to her Hayami heritage. She can fight for hours at a time without breaking a sweat and can use many chakra intensive techniques should she have to. She attributes a lot of her stamina to constantly moving around for most of her life, always running around different places in the world. Thanks to her incredible stamina, she can keep the fight going long after her opponents tire out, giving her the advantage in a battle of attrition. Speed Chieko is fast on her feet, capable of keeping away from her opponent in seconds after delivering a Taijutsu or Ninjutsu attack. She uses this speed to great extents to keep her opponent confused as she begins building up her Genjutsu. She has strong muscles in her legs, allowing her to push her speed to great limits, enough to where most opponents have a hard time keeping up with her. She uses a lot of lateral movement to ensure that no efforts are wasted and her momentum stays as fluid as possible. This speed kept Dorutan on his feet for most of the battle he had with Chieko. Nature Manipulation Having skill in both Wind and Earth release, she can utilize her own array of dust related Earth release techniques by combining her usage of Wind Release. Capable of creating dust particles as sharp as razor blades, she can cause severe internal injuries with just that technique. Thanks to her large stamina pool, she can keep her breath held long enough for the effects to pass to ensure she doesn't breathe in the same particles. She can also create large dust storms to limit her opponent's visual comprehension. The black circles around her eyes protect her from the dust and helps give her a great advantage.